¿Tanto se me nota?
by Lenika08
Summary: Mi opinión sobre lo que ha pasado entre Burgess y Voight en el capítulo 6X04 (PUEDE CONTENER SPOILERS!) La culpabilidad de Voight, el dolor de Burges...Y que serían una gran pareja, para que engañarnos... RECORDAR QUE PODÉIS LEER MIS HISTORIAS EN GOOGLE CHROME EN CUALQUIER IDIOMA!


**Hola a todos, aquí vengo con una nueva historia de Burgess y Voight. Será una historia de un sólo capítulo. Basado en el capítulo 6X04 . Así que si no lo habéis visto puede contener spoilers.** **Simplemente algo no se sentía bien tras ver el capítulo. Es obvió que Kim la ha fastidiado. Pero en ese equipo muchos han hecho cosas peores y Hank ni ha pestañeado. La bronca que le ha echado me ha dolido hasta a mi, pero quizá sea solo porque adoro a ambos. Son mis favoritos, ya lo sabéis!** **¡Espero que os guste!**

...

Ya eran más de las doce de la noche. Apenas quedaba nadie en la estación de policía. Y desde luego no quedaba nadie en Inteligencia. Pero últimamente era lo habitual para Hank, trabajar hasta madrugada cumplimentando informes. Cualquier cosa era mejor antes que volver a una casa vacía, sin Justin, sin su nieto, sin Erin...y ahora para colmo con los fantasmas de Alvin acechándole...

Pero hoy no eran sus demonios los que le mantenían alejado de casa. Los gritos que le había vociferado a Kim aún resonaban en sus oídos. Quizás se había pasado. Pero jamás imaginó que ella cometería semejante error. Mentirle a asuntos internos...no seguir sus ordenes. En el fondo de su mente sabía que no podía reprochárselo, él hacia cosas peores. Dios lo sabía. Pero se había acostumbrado a su bondad y lealtad que cualquier mínimo error se convertía casi en una decepción...

Pero ahora se sentía culpable. Al fin y al cabo Burgess era aún muy joven. Su ingenuidad le jugaba malas pasadas, y esta vez había hecho que se fiase de la bruja de Brennan...

La encrucijada le estaba matando, sabía que el jefe debía quedarse en el despacho, la bronca era merecida. Pero el hombre quería ir a su casa y disculparse con ella por sus malos modales...Aún no sabía que hacer cuando la persona que mejor le conocía en Chicago irrumpió en su oficina.

 _-Hank._ \- Saludó Trudy abriendo la puerta y sentándose en la silla.

 _-Trudy._

El silenció les rodeó unos instantes, Hank le sirvió un trago y esperó a que Trudy hablará al ver que no lo hacía él mismo no aguantó la intriga.

 _-¿Tenías algo en mente Trudy?_

 _-Oh si, me preguntaba cuando ibas a ir a disculparte con Burgess_

Hank se quedó helado, esa mujer le conocía más de lo que se conocía así mismo. Pero no iba a dejarse vencer tan pronto.

 _-Vamos, sabes que la ha cagado. Brennan ha jugado con ella como ha querido. Y habría tirado su carrera por la borda sin dudarlo. Tiene que aprender a ser más perspicaz._

 _-No te lo discuto. Pero es una cría,y su bondad e ingenuidad es lo que la hacen ser tan maravillosa. Es lo que te encanta de ella. Junto son su lealtad, razón por la cual ahora está hecha un mar de lagrimas en casa creyendo que te ha fallado y que ha perdido tu respeto para siempre._

Voight se congeló

 _-Yo—yo..._

 _-Oh vamos, ni se te ocurra negarlo._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _-Que el Sargento Voight tenía razón en abroncarla. Pero que el hombre, Hank, está deseando correr a disculparse por haber sido tan duro porque está loco por ella._

 _-¿Tanto se me nota?_ -No tenía sentido negarlo, y tenía demasiado respeto a Trudy como para ni siquiera intentarlo.

 _-Tranquilo, tus hombres aún no lo saben. Y ella tampoco. Se creen detectives de primera pero son incapaces de ver lo que está pasando delante de sus ojos. Aunque bueno, supongo que también influye que yo te conozco muy bien._

Hank sonrió tristemente...

 _-No es tan sencillo, yo...no puedo._

 _-No te estoy pidiendo que te cases con ella. Sólo que te disculpes, es lo que tu corazón quiere hacer, es lo que el suyo necesita..._

Trudy se levantó para marcharse y antes de cerrar la puerta volvió a hablar.

 _-No tardes en marcharte, hay un largo camino hasta su casa_ -habló Trudy por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta de la oficina.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Veinte minutos después Voight golpeaba la puerta de la casa de Kim ruidosamente, cuando ella le abrió la puerta Hank pudo comprobar que tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Aquello le destrozó por dentro.

 _-Burgess, perdona que venga tan tarde, ¿Puedo pasar?_

 _\- Si, claro, pase Sargento_ \- contestó Kim rápidamente llevándole hacia el sofá mientras hacía un esfuerzo por ocultar los vestigios de su llanto.

Hank se sentó junto a ella en el sofá, se miraba las manos sin saber muy bien como empezar a hablar...Kim interrumpió sus pensamientos.

 _-Señor, de verdad que lo siento_ -gritó Kim llorando desconsolada- _No sé que me ha pasado, creí que Brennan me estaba dando un consejo y me creí su mitin feminista. Pero le juro, señor, le juro que yo nunca quise desobedecerle. Y jamás le habría traicionado. Ni al equipo. De verdad, lo siento muchísimo- siguió hablando Kim entre lagrimas._

Hank no pudo más y todo vestigio de policía profesional le abandonó.

 _-Lo sé Kim, lo sé_ -contestó Voight abrazándola y acercándola a su pecho.

Kim se dejó abrazar mientras se aferraba a él como a un clavo ardiendo. Hank le acariciaba la espalda y le besaba la cabeza con dulzura.

 _-Nunca creí que lo hicieras por traicionarme, por traicionarnos. Ni por perjudicar al equipo o al caso. Sé que fue lo que dije pero estaba enfadado. Sólo ...estaba preocupado por ti._

 _-Soy una estúpida. ¿Cómo puede hacerle caso a Brennan?_ -contestó Kim interrumpiéndole.

 _-No, no lo eres. Tienes buen corazón. Eso no es malo. Prefiero a una policía que se equivoca por su bondad antes de que a una trepa que sólo busca su propio beneficio. Ojalá hubiese más Burgess por ahí y menos Brennan._

 _-¿Me perdonas? Sé que no cambia lo que hice, pero necesito saber que estamos bien._

 _-No tengo nada que perdonarte. Por supuesto que estamos bien. ¿Me perdonas tu a mi por mis malos modales_?

Kim no dijo nada, sólo se recostó nuevamente en su pecho mientras Hank la abrazaba con fuerza. No hacían falta las palabras. En Inteligencia eran una familia por encima de todo. Eso se repetía Hank mientras veía dormir. Pero una parte de si mismo, sabía que lo que sentía por Kim no lo sentía por el resto, y que probablemente ni la misma Kim era consciente de lo que él sentía por ella. No sabía que haría mañana...pero por hoy, iba a disfrutar cuidando y vigilando su descanso.

...

 **¿Que os ha parecido? ¡Vuestros comentarios son bienvenidos! ¡No dudéis en comentar si os gusta está pareja tanto como a mí! ¡Y a los que no tanto, decidme que** **pensáis** **!**


End file.
